Fear
by Crosseyra
Summary: Los miedos no perdonan a nadie./YatoxYukine.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Noragami y sus personajes pertenecen a Adachitoka. Hago esto por entretención propia y sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja: **Yato x Yukine.

**Advertencia: **Contenido homosexual explícito.

**Fear**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta**

* * *

**L**a noche en que Yukine se dio cuenta de lo importante que resultaba ser la presencia constante de Yato en la oscuridad, supo que los miedos tienen un _algo_ más profundo que la superficialidad de temblar o que te castañeen los dientes. Los miedos, como se los había figurado el rubio, eran representaciones exactas y grotescas de algo espantoso, turbulento... quizás negro y feo... La verdad es que su dios nunca se había tomado el tiempo para explicárselo.

Yukine creía que no poseía miedos, que las regalías, siendo que comparten cuerpo y alma con su dios, no deberían tenerlos. No había experimentado nada de ese tipo, y dudaba que en algún momento se viera envuelto en cosa semejante. Yato no tenía miedos; lo sabía porque, de poseerlos, los llevaría también encima, consigo a todas partes. La idea de por sí le parecía una calamidad.

El chico de Jersey jamás le explicaba nada, y lo que alcanzaba a escuchar salir de sus _sabios_ labios eran estupideces que decía en sueños cuando fantaseaba con su templo de oro y sus diez regalías nadando en un mar de monedas de cinco yenes. En teoría no lo culpaba; todos aspiramos a más, pero Yato se dejaba estafar solo porque nadie llamaba a sus servicios de delivery. La gitana de la feria de la semana pasada le había vendido un cacharro a un precio estúpidamente descomunal, y el idiota de dudosa reputación se había dejado engañar.

No tenía remedio.

Yukki —como le había apodado Kofuku —pensaba que su suerte de haber vuelto a la vida se había corrompido al volverse el Tesoro Sagrado de un imbécil sospechoso que duerme en templos ajenos. Es decir, ¿Qué clase de dios usa Jersey y se ata un pañuelo roñoso al cuello? Incluso él mismo tenía más estilo.

Yato no lo entendía, y no era el único que pensaba igual. Hiyori estaba de su lado, Mayu también, y el dios al que servía igual. Kofuku era quizás la única en todo el planeta que creía en las sandeces de Yatogami, aunque Yukine tenía sus dudas; cabía la posibilidad de que Ebisu le ayudara simplemente por pena.

Ebisu... un nombre fuerte para una chica tan... Kofuku.

Volviendo al tema: Yato nunca explicaba nada. A veces lo básico, aunque para eso tenía que preguntar un mínimo de tres veces al respecto, cosa que, a juicio del rubio, no debería ser. El dios cuida a sus regalías, ¿entonces no debería empezar por comentarle ciertos detallitos importantes? Omitir no es sinónimo de proteger, cosa que Yatogami parecía no comprender.

A pesar de que Yukine ya tenía una idea concebida en su cabeza de lo que los medios representaban en su estado actual, anhelaba la información que pudiera propiciarle Yato, a fin de cuentas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza eran solo suposiciones; la realidad de los temores era un mundo desconocido para él.

Hasta que, una noche, Yato le dejó solo en el templo.

No alcanzó a descifrar por completo el significado de aquellas palabras cuando el dios ya había desaparecido, usando su teletransportación para esfumarse hacia algún punto en Japón. Odiaba, tanto como Hiyori, que hiciera eso.

_"¡Salió trabajo! Cinco yenes, cinco yenes... ¡Yukine, quédate aquí hasta que vuelva! Quitar sarro de baños es mi especialidad..."_

y ¡Pum! Ya no estaba...

En un principio Yukki se había dedicado a despotricar contra Yato por dejarle literalmente abandonado a su suerte en tierras que no eran suyas, sino de algún otro dios tan o más lunático que él; el respeto que alguna vez había tenido por las divinidades del mundo se había ido por el desagüe tal como se esfumó gran parte de su dignidad al convertirse en la regalía del chico.

Pensó en Hiyori, en que en ese momento seguramente estaba arropada en una cama calentita y bajo un techo que le resguardara del peligro exterior, en su figura delicada y curvilínea de mujer, en su carácter de adolescente comprensiva y cambiante que soportaba el peso de la pubertad y el descubrimiento de las responsabilidades. Pensó también en lo infantil que a veces era, y que, a fin de cuentas, no eran tan diferentes; la muerte no era más que una franja invisible en la tierra, una línea que él decidió cruzar.

Igualmente a la cabeza se le vino el rostro aniñado de Kofuku, y los miles de años que tendría de vida. Parecía incluso demente la forma en que los dioses conservan su juventud física, aunque Yukine apostaba a que la eternidad y la inmortalidad, al final, se volvían piezas aburridas de las que no puedes deshacerte ni aunque se deseara con el alma. Se tornaba hasta estúpida la manera en que las divinidades intentaban mantenerse en la cima con el paso de los siglos, mendigando por creyentes y monedas; Yato era un claro ejemplo.

Un dios debería ayudar a las personas sin esperar una maldita moneda de cinco yenes a cambio.

Suspiró; el vaho de su aliento se evaporó en el frío de la noche. No tuvo los ánimos ni las ganas de esperar a Yato para irse a dormir.

Cuando Yukki cerró los ojos, el mundo se volvió brillante y cegador, como en los instantes en que su alma se mezclaba con el acero de la espada de Yato. Sentía el cuerpo liviano tal cual una pluma balanceándose en el aire y, en medio de la tranquilidad de la nada, creyó soñar con un día feliz, un día lejano, colorido y, sobre todo, inexistente. Alguna vez fue humano, alguna vez tuvo su paso por este mundo, quizás había recorrido las mismas calles amplias e iluminas que Hiyori, tal vez asistió a su misma escuela, quizás dio su primer beso bajo el árbol de cerezos del centro comercial, tal vez incluso tuvo una novia...

Pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas, una infinidad de posibilidades. Pero estaba muerto, fue humano y ahora solo era lo que quedó de su vida. No habían recuerdos, sólo un dolor inexplicable.

_Un dolor que solo la presencia de Yato era capaz de apaciguar._

Cuando despertó, el peso del vacío de su corazón—paradójicamente—se acentuó en la tierra con una fuerza ridícula y extenuante. Seguía siendo de noche y, aunque allí abajo, en la ciudad, había una urbe encendida y luminosa, en el templo la oscuridad se expandía con un aire gélido y fantasmal. Sentía como si, más que estar en tierra sagrada, se encontraba sobre el trozo del mundo que todos habían olvidado; abandonado y solo, con la negrura del cielo sobre su cabeza.

No estaba preocupado; los Ayakashis no podían entrar en el santuario y, aunque lo hicieran, podía apañárselas sin la ayuda de Yato, mantener una Frontera viva y en funcionamiento no debería ser más difícil de lo que resulta crearla. Pero sí estaba... ¿cómo decirlo? _Incómodo_ con la oscuridad tan espesa.

Al comienzo fue sólo un impulso, una idea no pensada correctamente, el querer buscar un lugar con luz, y el incentivo se tornó rápidamente en una necesidad, y esa necesidad se volvió desesperación. Yukine descubrió que la combinación de los impulsos, las necesidades y una angustia aplastante junto con un poquitín de paranoia edificaban, desde la basura misma, el miedo en su estado más puro.

_Temores_... Yukki los conoció de la manera más aterradora.

Por alguna extraña razón, la oscuridad era, tal cual, la representación física de todo lo insospechadamente horrible para él.

Oscura, opaca, negra, espesa... oculta los colores, los objetos, las formas, incluso absorbe sombras de contraluz. Era como estar en medio de una habitación sin comienzo ni fin, como si ni el piso ni el cielo existieran, que las puertas desaparecieran, que la vida se tornara, prácticamente, a un abismo negro y carente de un fondo. A veces—y por estupidez más que nada—estiraba la mano hacia el vacío, y a penas la veía, recortada en una línea negra y fina, devorada por la oscuridad.

El templo apenas era una silueta bajo la luz de la luna.

_Él era apenas una silueta en el mundo._

_Una silueta que podía ser corrompida._

_Una silueta que, quizás, no debería estar allí._

Yato lo sabía, lo sabía desde el momento en que se volvió su regalía, su tesoro sagrado, y nunca quiso decírselo, o tal vez jamás tuvo la oportunidad para ello. No, se estaba engañando a sí mismo, siempre hubieron oportunidades, instancias, momentos precisos; la responsabilidad sencillamente era del maldito dios.

Y quizás de él por no recordar que tenía miedos.

Compartían cuerpo y alma. Su miedo a la oscuridad no se apegaba a la mente—si fuera así, no recordaría que tenía miedos—sino a su alma, tan profunda y lastimada como cualquier herida vital. Yukine y Yatogami estaban conectados por un lazo que nació de un accidente y de una necesidad, por lo tanto, Yato, a pesar de no padecer sus mismos temores, debería saber que los tenía.

Pero no importada. A Yato no le importaba. ¿Por qué debería? Estaba Nora, tenía a Nora, incluso se podría decir que _deseaba_ a Nora.

Yukine fue producto de un accidente y una necesidad en la vida divina e inmortal de Yato. Muerto como estuvo, sin dios, sin regalía, sin poder sobre nada, las cosas estaban bien.

Y se acurrucó en los pequeños peldaños del templo, abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando bajo un frío infernal, pensando que no importaba si pecaba o no, si tenía pensamientos pervertidos sobre Hiyori o no; a Yato no le importaban sus miedos, entonces a Yukki no le importaba que los dolores le atravesaran su cuerpo de dios lunático por su culpa.

Cada uno se desliga de sus responsabilidades como puede.

A estas alturas no le sorprendía que el muchacho aún siguiera siendo un dios menor.

Se apretujó todavía más en su lugar al notar que la desesperación seguía creciendo. La luz de la ciudad se volvió distante y pequeña, como un diminuto farol puesto en el rincón más apartado de una maqueta. Allí estaba su cordura, achicándose a cada segundo que transcurría, a cada instante ínfimo que pasaba sin la presencia de Yato.

_Porque, por más que lo odiara por diferentes razones, lo necesitaba a su lado para no perder los estribos en una noche como esa._

Cuando empezó a llorar fue cuando el dios apareció.

_Humillante._

Yato le miró, con esos ojos fantasmales y profundos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Has estado pensando mierdas otra vez. —le reclamó el muchacho, sobándose la nuca. —Vas a terminar matándome, niño.

Yukki no respondió, simplemente se arregló la gabardina verde y volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo, escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas; el miedo ya había desaparecido. El dios se sentó a su lado y le observó por el rabillo del ojo, mascando la moneda de cinco yenes que acababa de recibir por sus servicios—seguramente para comprobar por décima vez que la maldita moneda era auténtica—.

—Oye, te estoy hablando. —dijo, y no obtuvo contestación alguna. Suspiró. —Es por estas cosas que no me gusta tratar con críos...

Yukine dejó escapar un chasquido seco y sonoro antes de levantarse, caminar unos metros más allá y sentarse bajo un árbol del templo, lejos de la presencia insoportable que le resultaba el muchacho de Jersey en esos momentos.

Pero Yato no tenía paciencia para mierdas de niños.

—Puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes? —dijo el moreno, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. —Ser un poco más maduro y platicarme sobre tus problemas, Yukine. No es tan difícil, no soy el causante de todas tus complicaciones...

—Te equivocas... —le espetó el rubio en apenas un murmullo, levantando la cabeza de sus rodillas retraídas, atisbándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que el dios había vuelto de _trabajar. _—Estás tan equivocado que llega a ser gracioso...

—¿Y eso?

Yukki le fulminó con la mirada, se acurrucó contra el tronco del árbol y volvió a su tarea de ignorar a Yatogami; ya no quería saber nada sobre el mundo, sobre Ayakashis, sobre dioses lunáticos ni fantasmas poseídos, ni mucho menos sobre cierto imbécil de sudadera y botas que le sacaba de quicio y le dejaba con un vacío existencial del porte de un buque.

Yato arqueó una ceja, para luego simplemente soltar un suspiro cansino.

—Críos... no los soporto.

Y, cuando el moreno se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a dormir, la exasperación de Yukine sobrepasó límites insospechados; solo un instantes, un mísero segundo fue suficiente para que una pequeña piedra entierrada y afilada impactara con fuerza en la cabeza del dios. Fue algo imprevisto e imposible de evitar. Yato se giró y caminó a zancadas hacia Yukki con piedra en mano. Al llegar a su lado le lanzó el mineral en las piernas con la agresividad necesaria para sobresaltar a su regalía.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Yukine?!

El rubio se levantó de su lugar, embargado por una rabia vertiginosa, y encaró al muchacho.

—¡Cuál es TU problema, Yato!

—¿Mío? ¿Mío, dices? —le espetó el dios, amenazante. —¡No soy yo el que ignora a la gente y la golpea por la espalda porque se le da la regalada gana! Te he preguntado algo, no me respondiste. ¡¿Qué más esperas, ah?!

Yukine explotó.

—¡Espero más de ti! ¡Mucho más de ti! Lo único que haces es vagar por la vida intentando conseguir empleo y creyentes. No me explicas nada, no te detienes para decirme algo que no sean estupideces sobre las treinta regalías que vas a tener ni los doscientos y tantos templos que construirás por todo Japón. ¡Hasta hace cinco minutos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que me aterra la oscuridad y lo poco y nada necesario que soy para ti y para todo el mundo! Estoy muerto, maldita sea...

Y luego Yukine volvió a derrumbarse contra el tronco del árbol. De pronto el frío se volvió más denso y pesado, más aniquilador.

Desconcierto; la única cosa visible que se reflejaba en la expresión del moreno de ojos azules, una que rápidamente fue reemplazada por la dureza de su ceño fruncido. Quizás estaba mal, quizás no debería ser tan duro con el muchacho; era un crío, un mocoso apenas, que probablemente había tenido suficiente con su vida en parajes humanos. Entendía, por sus años de experiencia, que esto no era precisamente el descanso eterno que alguien esperaría tener al morir.

Suspiró, franqueando una mano por su cabello oscuro, observando a Yukine con fastidio mezclado en comprensión. Quería ser amable, pero su poca paciencia no le jugaba a favor. Terminó por posar una mano sobre las de Yukki, fría por su naturaleza, e inmediatamente recibió un golpe por respuesta. Refunfuñó, inhalando profundamente, y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez, el muchacho no rehuyó el contacto.

—Las razones no son suficientes para no querer hablar conmigo. Sabía de tus miedos, pero creí que tenías conocimiento de ellos y podrías afrontarlos solo. Fui egoísta, lo siento mucho.

Yukine levantó apenas la mirada, un poco desconcertado por el actuar de Yato; su mano todavía rozando tiernamente las suyas. Era esa tranquilidad de la que hablaba, el sentimiento de seguridad que solo el dios le propiciaba. No conocía otra forma de protección, probablemente porque no lograba recordarla, tal vez porque con el dios estaba bien. La oscuridad alrededor se disipaba sin hacerlo realmente.

—Compénsalo.

—¿Ah?

—Compénsame el mal trago. —demandó Yukki, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en lo que se ponía de pie. —Vamos, hazlo. Es tu deber mantenerme cómodo y feliz.

—Ustedes los mocosos no saben cuándo detenerse. —murmuró Yato, posando las manos sobre sus caderas. —¿Alguna petición en especial, mi querido _Yuuki?_

Se tomó su tiempo para pensárselo; sentía tanta curiosidad por una infinidad de cosas. Era, a su vez, realista con sus deseos; del dios no podía esperar mucho, y no debía poner la barra tan alta para él. Necesitaba pensar en algo simple, inmediato y que no requiriera tano esfuerzo por mucho que quisiera lo contrario. Pensó en Hiyori, en su vida relativamente normal, y en el tipo de cosas que ella querría experimentar si tuviera una petición y los medios.

Algo se le vino a la cabeza, y la descartó de inmediato. Volvió a su mente, aferrándose con más fuerza, y probó mirándolo desde un punto de vista más frío.

Sencillo, breve y único.

Podría funcionar.

—Un beso. —dijo, y Yato sintió que todas las pesadeces del mundo de le venían encima. —Un beso en los labios.

—Estás jodiendo, ¿cierto?

—Es lo más fácil y factible que se me pudo ocurrir. No tienes dinero ni los medios para algo más. —dijo el muchacho, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde. —No recuerdo mi vida como humano, y no sé si di mi primer beso o no. Espero que sí, pero el no recordar como se siente uno es...

—¿Frustrante?

—Me causa curiosidad.

Yato suspiró, mirando a Yuuki con el ceño fruncido y la boca tensa, esperando que en cualquier momento el chiquillo saltara, se riera y aclarara que solo era una broma de mal gusto, que su cara era épica (porque realmente lo era) y que era un idiota por pensar que iba en serio. No lo hizo, se quedó quieto obedientemente como un cachorro a la espera de su premio. Los ojos rojizos de Yukine destellando en medio de la oscuridad del templo.

Tomó a su regalía del brazo y lo llevó lejos del santuario; si alguien lo descubría sería el hazmerreír de los dioses.

No podía creer que estaba accediendo a algo así.

Se detuvo en medio de una calle concurrida e iluminada, los faroles a veces parpadeaban, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Tomó a Yuuki por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, recibiendo un maleducado reclamo de parte del muchacho.

—Escucha; procuremos que esto sea rápido, ¿sí? —espetó el dios, mirando en todas direcciones. —Mi reputación puede verse afectada.

—¿Qué reputación?

La pregunta aparentemente inocente de Yukine puso de mal humor a Yato.

—Cállate.

Yuuki sonrió con arrogancia antes de que Yatogami se inclinara ligeramente sobre él, manteniendo su rostro a una distancia reducida entre ambos. Su regalía esperaba pacientemente por el acto cúlmine, el desenlace que, en realidad, desencadenaría una serie de sucesos a futuro que terminarían condenándolos a ambos. Yato pudo haberlo detenido en su momento.

Pero no lo hizo; en su lugar presionó ligeramente los labios del muchacho contra los suyos, y una descarga eléctrica atravesó tanto a dios como a Sekki. Estupefacto, Yukine se apartó, mirando a Yato con una sorpresa indescriptible.

—¿Sentiste eso? —cuestionó el chiquillo, sintiendo el cuerpo extraño y débil.

—Sí, y no es bueno.

—A mí me pareció bastante bueno.

—En el otro sentido, Yukki. —espetó el dios, sonriendo levemente por ello.

Se miraron, incapaces de apartar la vista del otro. Fue cuando el chiquillo afianzó el agarre de sus manos sobre el jersey de Yato que el dios volvió a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo menudo de su regalía.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —dijo, e inmediatamente hundió los labios en la boca de Yukine sin esperar una respuesta.

Contrario a lo que se pensaría, Yukki no rehuyó el contacto, sino que, con manos torpes, buscó una posición más cómoda para seguir con el cometido. Fueron besos pequeños, inocentes, brutos e inexperimentados los que Yukine disfrutó más, embargado por el millar de sensación nuevas que poco a poco iban abriéndose camino en él.

Nunca creyó que el idiota de Yato fuera tan bueno.

Cuando se separaron, Yatogami sonrió con altanería.

—Podemos hacerlo una costumbre.

—¿No que no era bueno? —cuestionó su regalía, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y sigue sin serlo.

Como sea.

No se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

Este fic lo comencé hace alrededor de un año, cuando la serie todavía estaba en emisión y en sus comienzos. Nunca lo terminé hasta hoy porque, de alguna forma, olvidé que existía el documento. A eso pueden deberse las diferencias en la narración (si es que las hay).

Realmente no logré acordarme del todo de la temática y qué final iba a darle, así que tuve que improvisar un poco. Supongo que, a fin de cuentas, no quedó tan mal.

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos no-reservados._


End file.
